<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by mdelpin, Oryu404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595575">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin'>mdelpin</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404'>Oryu404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FT Dads AU - Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gratsu day, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Magnolia Dads Club, Shopping, Slice of Life, ftdadsau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having the right person by your side can add the extra to the ordinary, turning even everyday activities into extraordinary moments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FT Dads AU - Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail Dads AU, Fairy Tail LGBTales, FuckYeahGratsu Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little drabble to celebrate Gratsu Day 7/29</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
Gratsu Day 2020
</p><p>
“There aren’t going to be any buns left if you keep eating them, idiot,” Gray scolded Natsu, although the fond smile that tugged at the corner of his lips let Natsu know he wasn’t really agitated.
</p><p>
“Oh, come on! Just one more?” Natsu pleaded, “These are so good, you should have one!”
</p><p>
“I <em>was</em> planning on having one,” Gray pointed out, “at dinner with everyone else.”
</p><p>
“Right!” Natsu grinned sheepishly, putting the bun he’d been about to eat back in the bag.
</p><p>
“Why don’t I give your hand something else to do?” 
</p><p>
Natsu felt Gray’s fingers curl around his and hummed thoughtfully, letting himself be led by his boyfriend as they window shopped. 
</p><p>
It was little moments like this that he’d missed the most after Lis had passed. The sweet sensation of lips brushing against his in a stolen kiss. That wonderful feeling of having a loved one’s fingers laced with his as they walked in perfect harmony, turning even the most boring errand into an adventure.
</p><p>
He had been lucky enough to experience them all again, and although everything was a little different from what he was used to, he knew there was no point in fighting it. This love that had come out of nowhere and had consumed him completely. Not when his heart skipped a beat whenever Gray smiled at him, and the butterflies in his stomach danced with joy at his proximity.
</p><p>
It was everything.
</p><p>
“You know, it wasn’t my hand that was eating them,” Natsu pointed out with an innocent smile as he pulled on Gray’s hand to get his attention.
</p><p>
“No,” Gray agreed, his eyes lighting up when he understood Natsu’s meaning, “It sure wasn’t.”
</p><p>
Natsu leaned ever closer, heart speeding up in anticipation, lips so tantalizingly close he could feel Gray’s breath mingling with his before they finally met in a kiss that although soft and warm left each of them breathless. 
</p><p>
“Hmm,” Gray beamed as he slowly licked his lips, “You’re right, those buns are pretty damn good. Shall we go home so we can get dinner started?”
</p><p>
<em>Home</em>.
</p><p>
Natsu found he truly liked the sound of that.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to talk with us about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or our stories? Click on the link to join our discord <a href="https://discord.gg/HTnthVNZ3V">The Unholy Trinity</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>